Maci Durramee History and Info
by eroomally
Summary: All the info you may need to possibly know about Durramee with her past and further down the bottom you will learn more about her with personality wise and her features. This is just a shout out to those who know little about Durramee and is perhaps a good insight. I will indeed update this in the near future as she will have much more to put into her history.


After the long term of years during the Covenant and Human war while the Prophets were still in power and Sangheili were still the guards and major military force the Covenant Empire a young sangheili child was born. Her mother named Shi knew not what to name her until she heard the name Maci from a former Spartan her husband and Father of the child had killed before returning for the birth of their first child.  
Soon the child was named a human name, Maci however it was pronounced differnlty compared to human pronunciation. Maci in Sangheili names is pronounced as 'May-see' with a sangheili accent.  
Maci was born in a small village town managed by her Mother and Father. The Village/state area was named Durram and Maci was to become a Durramee as it is her last name.  
Shi and A'ko Durramee loved their daughter from day one, but feared she would grow up without them being a part of their life. They held dearly onto the hope of this war ending soon though they didn't believe that the Prophets were correct in their great Journey. Maci they feared would grow up in a world of death and destruction at a young age.  
When Maci was roughly around the age of 13 the separatist Covenant was formed, her Father sided with the Arbiter and left to fight on the frontlines but after five years or so he never returned home and was said to have been dead.  
While Maci was also 13 her Mother Shi fought at the walls of Durram from invading forces of the Brutes just shortly after the betrayal of the Prophets and Regrets death. Shi died shortly after leaving, leaving Maci alone at age of 13 without her Mother and her Father aboard a ship, though when he died is not known he could have died after the first few days however it was only reported when the Arbiter finally returned that those who had died even five years ago had been said to have died the day the war ended.

Either way Maci was left to be raised by her Aunty who shortly passed away when Maci was only 14 after another invading force attacked the country side. Which left her with her Uncle. He raised her to be strong and gave her little sympathy or mercy as he believed that she had to learn the hard way. Because she was a female and the last of the Durrams he forced her to train hard every day until she could no longer walk.  
It was only tradition that her Uncle train her though if she had of been a Male she would have automatically taken over Durram state as governor. Yet being a female had many difficulties such as ranks and being allowed to do different things apart from a house wife.  
Most females at the age of 14-16 stopped their education and learned from their Mothers how to clean and cook for their Male husbands. However few females go on and become the guards of Sangheilios, Maci was enrolled into the local academy to become like that of her Mother, rather than a wife. Her uncle believed strongly that after the war that things would change, however after the events of the war had finished and a few years had passed while the cival war on Sangheilios had ended and the Abiding truth was finally crushed Maci was aged at 20 when the unnerving attack begun on the planet named Requiem. Little was known about it at the time but when Maci was 21 followers of Jul Mdama attacked her village which just so happened to be on the day she failed her final test to become a warrior that of which would have defended her State or been allowed to go into the city for further training.

The attackers slaughtered anyone who did not join Jul's Army as the Covenant Remanet. It was clear that Durram state was aligned with Humans due to A'ko joining the Arbiter which is assumed to have made Jul's anger more and possibly was the reason why no one expected the attack.

However Maci's uncle was brutally slaughtered by a commander of Jul Madam's Army. Maci had been asleep when the attack happened but was awoken by the scent of smell and echoes of screams. When she had arrived to check on her Uncle she came face to face with the Commander who lashed out at her boldly giving her advantage to escape.  
She was later on rescued by Rtas and a small rescue group who came to find anyone who had managed to survive. Maci was the only one known to survive. Durram state was completely burnt to the ground and many of the bodies of residents that had fought hard to protect Durram are still being found. Either way Durram state has become uninhabitable for the short time until life grows again and it is known that no other Storms/Skzy will attack the place again.

Maci has taken the 'ee to her last name making her known as Durramee and has been promoted to Major rank due to her skills.

She is subject to small mental break downs and often doubts herself due to the fact that she is not sure if she can live to the expectations given to her.

Her future may led her to become one of the first Females to obtain the rank of Supreme Commander or special ops. For she is well known for her endurance ability which is a known fact for the Durram family to be the best runners and endurance fighters, Maci is also skilled in the use of Energy swords and is often seen wielding two, she is also flexible and very good with agility moves.

Maci stands roughly at the height of 7'0" which is small for a 21 year old female however she has long legs and perhaps this is her advantage in running. She weighs at least around 100kg to 150kg, though this may be changed to a more accurate weight.

Unlike most Sangheili she is not traditional in some parts as she will activate her swords in front of anyone and deactivate them without killing anyone, not only that but she wants to defy those who believe females should be only considered as minors or house wives.

Her personality is ranged between being doubtful and can become very depressed as she has small mental break downs. However when given a certain responsibility she will try to uphold it and defends her honour, though she may not be good at a leader she is good at making speeches to encourage others. But if the wrong buttons are pushed she can become very unpredictable often lashing out at the nearest person. This is seen quite often when she is faced with the Skyz or storms and mostly when she sees a face she hates in many cases the Storm Commander she had seen who was responsible for her Uncles death.

Its assumed she has her Mothers personality however Maci does not speak of her parents at all and its assumed that it is because they have passed away and this is why there is little known about them apart from their names.

Her uncle was related to Sesa Refumee and was looked down upon, however her uncle never had any children with her Aunty due to this reason of fear that they would be seen as traitors. Maci's Uncle married into the family and is not biologically related to her.

There are no known cousins or other Aunties and Uncles, and if so they have either given up their name as a Durram or passed on.  
Maci never had any Siblings at all as she was the only child. Possibly due to the fact her Father was often fighting on the frontlines.

Apart from all of this, she has much for a young Sangheili Female to uphold and many options to take up. Being the last of Durrams and being a female is going to be a very big challenge to the Sangheili Society but she is determined. Only time can tell of her fate.


End file.
